


Adorableness

by The_WorstWriter



Series: TyZula Mini-Week 2018 [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azula - Freeform, F/F, Firebending, Mai - Freeform, Ty Lee - Freeform, TyZula Week, Ursa - Freeform, cuteness, kiyi - Freeform, photo albums, repaired relationship, tyzula - Freeform, ursa and azula
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 15:22:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_WorstWriter/pseuds/The_WorstWriter
Summary: 11.08 Tyzula WeekPrompt: CutenessUrsa, Azula and Ty Lee are flipping through some photo albums.~.~In this short story, Azula and Ursa have resolved their differences. Just putting this out there :)





	Adorableness

“Aww! You were  _ so _ cute back then!” Ty Lee cooed, nudging Azula with her shoulder and pointing her left hand at the photo album. Her right hand was entwined with Azula’s left. Azula just rested her head on the now-retired Kyoshi warrior’s shoulder, cheeks pink, and exhaled.

“Kill me now. Please.”

Ursa regarded the two with an amused expression. “You do have to admit, Azula, you were pretty cute back then.”

“Oh wow, I’d never thought you’d have noticed,” Azula shot back, but with no malice in the words. She’d gotten over her mom’s favoring Zuko long ago.

“I’ve always thought you’d have lots of princes and men falling over you,” Ursa continued. “But who would’ve thought? Although I must say, I prefer Ty Lee over any other men that your father would’ve arranged a marriage with.”

Ty Lee beamed. Azula, on the other hand, rolled her eyes slightly. “Well, you claim that you knew that Ty Lee and I were in love since we were kids, yet you say that you’ve always thought that I’d have lots of princes and men falling over me.”

“We all know that your father wouldn’t have approved of Ty Lee.”

“Unfortunately, he lacks taste,” Azula said, stretching. “No offense to you, mother, but we both know that he had to  _ have _ an arranged marriage; he most likely doesn’t know how to court people.”

“Neither did you,” Ty Lee pointed out. Ursa winced, waiting for her daughter to blow up.

“I had to learn,” Azula replied. “To be honest, I think you did most of the courting.”

“You know what, that actually sounds about right,” Ty Lee remarked at the same time Ursa said, “That sounds much more accurate.” The two smiled at each other briefly before looking at the princess. The girl just shrugged. Ursa cringed, suddenly realizing what her words would’ve implied and how the princess might react to it.

“There’s no use in denying something that’s already out there.” Azula pointed out, not noticing her mother’s distress. “Anyways, the what happened has happened. You can’t change the past now… right?”

Suddenly, the door opened. Mai walked in, a servant holding the door open for her. Nodding her thanks at the servant, she glanced down at the photo albums. She held out the book in her hands, which happened to be a photo album. “Here.”

“How did you know that we were—never mind,” Azula sighed. “Oh hooray, more things to embarrass me with.”

“It’s technically not embarrassing you. We’re just… appreciating you when you’re in your adolescent and teenage years.” 

Mai rolled her eyes at Ty Lee’s statement, watching the acrobat flip through the pages. “Right…” 

Ursa noticed the blatant amusement in her voice and smiled a little. Looks like Mai had grown up too—the inflection in her voice was obvious. She was finally learning that having emotions was okay; those parents of hers were abusive.

Not that  _ Ozai _ wasn’t the same… 

Kiyi chose that moment to come in, the servants opening the door for her. “Mommy!” She saw Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai and scrambled towards them. “Aunt ‘zula! Auntie Ty! Aunt Mai!”

Azula smiled. She accepted the hug from the kid, messing her hair up affectionately. “Hey, kiddo.” She generated a ball of blue fire and held it out to Kiyi. The youngster took it happily, the color changing to orange as she held it gently. “I think Kiyi’s the cutest here, though.” 

Ty Lee leaned over to whisper in the other women’s ears as Azula pulled Kiyi onto her lap. “Actually, I think that the two of them interacting is the cutest of everything that’s cute.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and suggestions on how to improve are appreciated! If you guys have any prompts or anything, you can also comment down below and I'll do my best to write it. Have a nice day/night!
> 
> Also, I'm on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/the-worstwriter) as @the-worstwriter, so if you have any questions, thoughts, or suggestions, I'm there :D


End file.
